Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is one of the hardest rated demons in Geometry Dash. It was originally created and hacked by Cyclic and re-verified by Sunix. Its difficulty is relevant to Yatagarasu, Erebus, and Plasma Pulse Finale. Being two minutes long, It is 8 seconds longer than its former rival back in update 1.9, Bloodbath. The original level by Cyclic himself has since been deleted from the servers. This is considered to be one of the hardest possible levels in Geometry Dash ever created, and the one of the hardest possible Nine Circles levels. It's significantly harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings and clumsy passages. This level is now #5, above Yatagarasu (#6) and below Gamma (#4). On November 25, 2016, Sunix became the first to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream with roughly 35,000 attempts, and published it, where it gained a demon rating, but not a feature. The level is currently #5 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix for autoclicking, he failed however and after 3 days of constant abuse from the community announced he was dropping the subject due to very limited and unreliable evidence. On December 15, Superex became the first person to beat Sonic Wave after Sunix verified it. He beat it after about 13000 attempts; however, people are still unsure if he is legit. History In mid June 2015, Cyclic released Sonic Wave, a light blue circles level, which was definitely the hardest level at the time. He openly cut it, claiming that he a had a legit recording but was damaged, so this hurted the chances of the level becoming rated. Now that Cyclic released a brand new Extreme Demon, all eyes were on him. Cyclic then changed his name to Enlil and started beating other demons while Riot was practicing Bloodbath. In early July, Riot reached 58% on Bloodbath, so people could see how overwhelmingly hard the level was. Sonic Wave and Bloodbath were neck and neck, so Cyclic had to do something about it. He updated Sonic Wave in mid-July, making the color a darker blue and buffing the level far beyond Bloodbath. Sonic Wave had over 20K downloads at the time, but was still unrated. This time he had a completion video with no signs of cutting, so it was rated for a short time. Very few people progressed in it, and people were wondering how Cyclic could have verified such a legendary level. Riot was quiet about Sonic Wave and continued to practice Bloodbath. On August 12, he verified Bloodbath, which shot to #1 immediately on the Demon list in the forums, and was featured almost immediately. A few weeks later, 2.0 was released. Riot exploded after this, going from 5K subs to beyond 40K subs. But people weren't happy about Cyclic and Sonic Wave. Many people believed it was hacked, and Riot's fanbase starting hating on Cyclic. Just before 2.0 was released, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with a Back On Track remake, which is now known as Cyclic On Track. Status messages were implemented in 2.0, so Cyclic (who changed his name to Cyclical) said he was quitting from Geometry Dash. Sry no comeback... just a little bit disappointed... Cyclic removed his stats and admitted to hacking Sonic Wave and all the other levels he played. This may have been a lie because there are no signs of hacking or cutting (Except in The Hell Zone and some orb pulses off-sync in Sonic Wave). He later deleted all his levels and quit Geometry Dash. Riot was then the best player of the community. He started practicing Sonic Wave, hoping to keep Cyclic's legacy alive. Sunix, Mefewe, and TrusTa also practiced Sonic Wave. Mefewe got 98%, a devastating fail. There were also remakes of Sonic Wave, such as Sonic Wave Infinity and Rebirth. On November 2016, Sunix became the first person to beat Sonic Wave legitimately. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix, but ultimately failed. It is currently the hardest level in the game. Cyclic has recently returned to Geometry Dash and is now playing legitimately with a 144Hz monitor. Gameplay The level starts with a very difficult cube segment with moderate tricks and crucial timing, as well as a triple spike and short block maze. Next, it comes to a very difficult ship, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball segment (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a triple speed nearly impossible (still possible) wave segment. It features numerous gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with two long series of spikes to avoid in antigravity and several fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, but far easier cube where the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and sawblades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Cyclic's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. After that, a text "Verified by Sunix" is seen along with Cyclic's and Sunix's icons. Below that is another text with the names "Dual", "Chief" and "Nocta", referring to DuaL KiKi, ChiefFlurry and NoctaFly. Then, the level ends. Since late 2017 at 28%, before the first wave a logo animation featuring Cyclic and Sunix's cube icons (both the same but different colors) alongside the “Sonic Wave” text underneath dropping has been added. Records Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98% live on Twitch. It was considered the worst fail in Geometry Dash history until Knobbelboy's 98% fail on Bloodlust. *Riot crashed at 96%. *Rampage crashed at 94%. *Temporum crashed at 93% while trying to rebeat the level for the video. **Previously, he had beaten the level without recording and his worst fail before completion was 79% twice. *ToshDeluxe crashed at 98%. Trivia *The level was initially rated and featured, but was unfeatured a minute later. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, supposedly a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes). *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, practiced Sonic Wave during 2016. He has a high score of 96%. ** He says that it's significantly harder than Bloodbath. * Riot has completed 39-100% on his (old) version of Sonic Wave, decorated by Viprin. His high score on the remake is 81%. ** Mefewe has completed 64-100% on his own buffed version of Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own remade version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. His high score on the remake was 55% before he moved on due to being unable to beat it. *** Mefewe's buffed version was verified by Sunix and uploaded on his account. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speedhacked the second version, but he has beaten the 64-100% wave part legitimately once via SWI. * Aurorus is the closest active player to beating Sonic Wave, crashing at 91%. * Sunix later updated the level for 2.1, fixing the infamous bug at the second cube segment that allows players to skip 2 blue orbs and continue, and making the speed portals at the "GG" message quadruple speed, as opposed to the old triple speed. *This level began its life on the demon list at #1, for a few months until Artificial Ascent came out. Artificial Ascent was later moved to #2 and Sonic Wave stayed in #1 until January 13, when Yatagarasu came out. Yatagarasu was later moved to #3 when Erebus went above Sonic Wave and became #1. Digital Descent came up and knocked off Erebus from #1, but was later moved to #2 when Sonic Wave became #1. It is now the hardest demon in the game. However, Plasma Pulse Finale knocked off Erebus off #2 and is now the second hardest demon in the game. *Riot has spent over 100,000 attempts to verify this level. 40,000 on the original, 60,000 on Sonic Wave Infinity. *Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic planned on making a sequel to this level called Cosmic Cyclone. **This remake was cancelled until Zimnior12 obtained Riot’s permission to revive it. *Metalface221 has verified and uploaded the old light blue version on 18 December 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SN98PJj0Cw **Sunix followed steps on 4 December 2017, reverifying and reuploading it without knowledge of Metalface221.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPyTphv-9xM *Temporum has beat this level over 10 times. *Cyrillic has a copy of Sonic Wave on his account. Videos |-|Sonic Wave Infinity = Sonic Wave Infinity is a buffed version of Sonic Wave which is designed by Viprin and was going to be verified by Riot. However, when Riot quit, he gave the level to Cyclic, the former hack-verifier of the original Sonic Wave. Cyclic once tried to verify Sonic Wave Infinity legitimately in January 2017. Riot has also gave Sonic Wave Infinity to Krazyman50 and Sunix. Sunix also has a current record of 68%, and has gone from 28%-91%. Powerbomb has beaten an unbuffed version of Sonic Wave Infinity that "Gab's" made. Combi has now taken the liberty of working on the superbuffed and extended version of the level with permission from Viprin (who seems to own the original version now), with a high score of 55%. Overview Sonic Wave Infinity was a remake of Sonic Wave by Cyclic. The level was redesigned by Viprin with much more 2.0-like decorations and was slightly darker than the original remake. Gameplay Sonic Wave Infinity is a buffed and redesigned version of the original version of the 2nd update for Sonic Wave, every part was buffed by Riot and redesigned by Viprin. The level features glow stars in the background and brick-like decorations. Gears were changed to shadow saws. The words "LET'S GO" was replaced with the 2.0 text, while the player can see a figure that resembles a demon before the wave mode. The third cube section features a moving background, shooting stars, and a much darker design. Instead of the usual "GG" obstacle, it is replaced with a cluster of sawblades, followed by Riot (the original verificator), Viprin (the decorator), Cyclic (the creator of the original Sonic Wave), Auro and Wabbit (the creators of the supposed extension)’s names along with the large text “SWI” popping up. This soon fades out, before coming back without Auro and Wabbit's names as the level ends. The level extended by Aurorus and Wabbit on request. An asymmetrical dual wave comes next, which then continues with a standard wave part. A ball part is briefly present later on, before returning to a slow, but tight wave part. After this, the player will be brought back to the cube, similar to the start. Records Crashes/Fails *Riot crashed at 72% on video and 81% on stream. *Sunix crashed at 68%. *Combi crashed at 55%. Trivia *When Riot worked on the level, he made a deal with Mefewe that he would wait until Mefewe could verify Sonic Wave Rebirth (due to getting a head-start on the verification of Sonic Wave Infinity) and then RobTop will rate both Sonic Wave Infinity and Sonic Wave Rebirth. *(Old version) This level is similar to The Hell Zone because of the figure at the start of the Wave and the shooting stars at the second Cube. *Sunix had his own buffed version of Sonic Wave Infinity, and he claims it is harder than Bloodlust. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 64%-100% using a start position. *Combined is currently attempting the extended version with Viprin's permission, currently having 55% as of October 30, 3018. *TeamAPT's version will be nerfed as backwards portals have been removed in the currently finished parts. Walkthrough for the video.]] |-|Sonic Wave Rebirth = Sonic Wave Rebirth is a remake/rebirth of Sonic Wave decorated by Serponge and FunnyGame. It was set to be verified by Mefewe (who got 55% on the level), but has now been abandoned as he quit Geometry Dash. However, on January 1, 2018, Mefewe announced that AedenGD has been set to become the new verifier. Now, he currently has a record of 29% as of August 31, 2018. Overview This is another 2.0 remake of the original Sonic Wave Update. It is remade by Serponge and Funnygame. It gives a much more vibe and feeling of a Sonic Boom, because of some decorations, and how bright it is compared to the 3 levels. Gameplay Like Sonic Wave Infinity, it is simply the original Sonic Wave Update, only with more 2.0 decorations, and slight changes and buffs. For example, All the wave parts are different than most 'Nine Circles' Style Levels. The level name (Sonic Wave) and the creators are shown before the first mini ship part starts. The ending text displays "Mefewe" instead of Cyclic. Afterward, the player is then teleported to a display with the creators' names, along with a triple spike. Jumping over it reveals the text "In Loving Memory of Rick and Grampa", thus hinting Mefewe dedicated this to his grandparents as his supposed biggest achievement. Trivia *Serponge once accidently uploaded the level on his account in late April, thus leaking it and causing the level's sudden death. Many players have reuploaded his copy, thus making it easy to find the original version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JtZdjWF9cA *When Mefewe returned, he modified his copy as seen in the video below. AedenGD now owns the copy since purchasing the account. Walkthrough |-|Auditory Breaker = Auditory Breaker is a remake of Sonic Wave by LazerBlitz and Manix648, set to be verified by Gab's. It is the most visible remake, taking Auditory Breaker out of the Nine Circles Levels genre. Originally set to be a 5 people collab and to be verified by Surv, it was referred as the best SW remake at the time. It was dead for 2 years due to being unfinished and because Surv picked up Yatagarasu. In October-November 2018, LaserBlitz decided to decorate 43-88 of the level and give it to Gab's to verify. Gab's got 28-100 on the level before finding out he already mastered the level (as he was a SW victor).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69vJ-W210vw Trivia * The finished version by Laser keeps Manix's part unchanged except for a art removal. This is strange because Manix's wave uses a different effect style because of the supposted "5 player collab" rule and 40-43 is un-decorated. * Because Gab's will publish it on Laser's account, it would most likely be the first rated SW remake. ** Meanwhile, he nerfed the level to a lower Top 10 difficulty and changed the "GG Penis" to a GG GABS with "By Manix/Lazer" text.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/296360662622404608/515302089098788872/unknown.png Walkthrough |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe = Sonic Wave Deluxe is a Sonic Wave remake by ToshDeluxe and Rustam. It remains unrated for now although it has been a while since it was uploaded. Gameplay This level itself is a nerfed red-coloured reskin of Sonic Wave Infinity while having some slight buffs. It also uses elements from the original Sonic Wave during the second cube. Despite the buffs, many players consider it an easier remake than the original Sonic Wave due to the amount of nerfs put into the level. Notable Fails *ToshDeluxe crashed at 91% and 94%. Records Trivia *Sonic Wave Deluxe is currently rated at the Hard difficulty due to many bots rating it Easy. |-|Sound Wave Destroyer = Sound Wave Destroyer is a Sonic Wave Remake by Wolfen, verified and published by MeatiusGaming in 6204 attempts. Although it remains unrated, it is the first Sonic Wave remake that matches the original's difficulty to be verified legitimately even if it is said to be easier than the original. Gameplay The gameplay is a redecorated version of Sonic Wave, with a space blue nighttime landscape and sound spectrum/wave theme and little to no buffs. The wave segments’ decoration however aren’t like a usual NC level, being just generic wave decorations while the BG flashes. During the second cube, in the background we see an art of a nighttime landscape with a generic city, shooting stars (obviously inspired by Sonic Wave Infinity) and of course stars. During the third cube, an arrow appears showing you where to go, making it easier. At the end, the GG text appears 4 times, followed by the logo for Sound Wave Destroyer (the thinking emoji surrounded by Saturn's rings) with the name Wolfen, Meatius and Cyclic appearing underneath. Trivia *The music was originally “SummerSolsta7 - Sonic Blaster II (Fanmade) (Reupload)” which is a Sonic Blaster rework, but the song choice got a lot of hate from Meatius. Soon enough, he changed it back to the original song. **That song's ID is 752906. *Korean AF and Segami/Chara have made a superbuff for the level. Meatius is currently trying to work on it. *The remake's theme looks a lot like Auditory Breaker, causing fans to wonder if they are the same thing. *The second cube BG was designed by XevenFurious. *Hotball1 beat it right before the original Sonic Wave, calling it an Insane Demon. Walkthrough |-|The Invincible = The Invincible is a Sonic Wave remake by TheRealSneaky. While people are unsure if he is legit or not, this was verified a month before Sunix beat the original. Gameplay The level is basically the original Sonic Wave update with a black-and-white colour scheme (which is popular for rebirths of levels) inspired by SWI. Mefewe's buffs are also included. Trivia *He has also made progress on Sonic Wave and Sonic Wave Rebirth while verifying the level as seen in the end of his verification video. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Hacked levels Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 100 Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels